This invention relates generally to the field of extruded moldings, typically composed of aluminum or other material of similar properties, and more particularly relates to extruded molding sets that are utilized for joining vertically oriented panels and doors, such as found for example in shower enclosures.
When joining panels, doors and the like in a side-by-side planar or angled manner, it is known to utilize elongated molding sets, usually produced by extrusion. The molding sets are paired extruded members that connect to each other longitudinally. One elongated extruded member is joined to a panel member and the other extruded member is joined to a second panel or a door. Each of the extruded members is provided with a connection base configured to receive and retain the panel or the door, usually in conjunction with mechanical fasteners. The free sides of the extruded members are configured to mate or interconnect with each other, preferably without the need for mechanical fasteners, bonding or like means, with the interconnection being longitudinally extensive. With the extruded members respectively joined to the panel and door, the panel and door are positioned adjacent to each other and the extruded members are interlocked to combine the two extruded members into a relatively rigid vertical supporting and connecting means for the panel and door.
An example of an extruded molding set as described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,771 to Guidos et al. The extruded molding set shown in this patent comprises a pair of extruded moldings that are provided with two interconnecting means, a pivoting engagement interconnection and a mechanical locking interconnection, whereby the two moldings are first mated at the engagement interconnection, then one molding is pivoted to connect the mechanical interlocking connection, thereby securing the moldings to each other. A problem with this and similar constructions is that once the moldings are interlocked there is no easy way to disconnect the moldings, which would be desirable for example in order to replace a panel or door, which are often composed of glass, or to remove a panel or door to provide a temporary large access opening, for example.
It is an object of this invention to provide an extruded molding set intended and adapted for use with panels or doors, the set being structured to mechanically interlock together without the necessity of additional mechanical fasteners, wherein the set comprises structure which allows the extruded molding set to be easily and readily disconnected if desired.